All I Can Say
by Sailor Phantom
Summary: Songfic I wrote inspired by Riku being lost in the woods. What was she thinking at this time?


All I Can Say

By: Sailor Phantom

SP: Wow… I just was randomly inspired to write this. I really hope you like this! My first shot at a songfic. This takes place during the 4th and 5th books. (When Riku is lost in the woods)

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. Yukiru Sugisaki does. I do not own All I Can Say. David Crowder does.

I looked around. All I could see were trees! Trees, trees, and more trees! I just kept on walking. I swore that I had just walked in a straight line. But if I had, where was the hotel? I yawned. I was getting so tired. It was getting really late, and I hadn't eaten all day. Blinking back the droopy feeling in my eyes, I sighed. I felt so alone. I WAS alone.

_Lord I'm tired_

_So tired from walking_

_And Lord I'm so alone_

I squinted. It was really thickly wooded in that area. It was really hard to see the path, and if I wandered off, then something or SOMEONE might attack me. Like a bear or a pervert. 'Wait, why would there be a pervert in here?' I thought to myself. Groaning, I looked harder. The path was really dark and I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. The darkness was swallowing my senses little by little. Something rustled beside me, making me jump. "Who's there?" I called nervously. My only response was more rustling, and a slight breeze blowing across my face. 'I'm just paranoid.' I thought. It was really dark! How was I supposed to know if someone was there or not?

_And Lord the dark_

_Is creeping in_

_Creeping up_

_To swallow me_

Sighing, I found a bit of an open patch of light, where the moon gave a pale glow to the little open patch with trees encircling it. That was expected. All forests were, were trees! I found a medium sized tree that looked easy to climb, and walked over to it. 'I'm tired.' I couldn't avoid it any longer. I needed to sit down to rest my legs. They were starting to hurt me. I had been walking around ever since breakfast. I didn't even EAT breakfast! I climbed up to a long thick branch on the tree that would support me, and leaned back against it.

_I think I'll stop_

_Rest here a while_

I sighed. "Didn't Daisuke say that if I was lost, he would come searching for me?" I looked around. Nope. No Daisuke. Did he even realize I was missing? Or was he too busy with Risa? I longed for someone to come to the rescue. "DAISUKE!" I yelled. "RISA! SOMEONE!" I yelled. No one came. I could have guessed. My throat hurt. I couldn't say much. Oh how thirsty I was. I didn't have anything to drink. I curled up into a ball on the branch, managing to keep my balance. I didn't have anything, but the clothes on my back!

_And this is all that I can say right now_

_And this is all that I can give_

"DAISUKE!" I called again to no prevail, but a sorer throat. I decided to stop talking. It hurt too much. Wasn't anyone looking for me? Or would I starve to death out here? Wait a minute! STARVE TO DEATH! I gasped. I didn't have ANYTHING! No food, no water! The forest was on an island, but it wouldn't help to get more lost.

'If you get lost, you shouldn't wander. You should stay in one place. You'll be easier to find that way. If you're lost, then I'll look for you Riku.' A voice rang through my mind. Didn't Daisuke say that? I leaned back. I didn't have anything. That was all I could think about.

_And this is all that I can say right now_

_And this is all that I can give, thats my everything_

I hung my head low. I'd been in that tree for an hour! No one was looking for me. Tears blurred my vision. "No one's coming." I said trembling. No one cared. No one was looking! I'd be stuck out here forever! Tears rolled down harder. "DAISUKE! RISA! ANYONE!" I screamed. "Dark!" I gasped out. 'Why Dark?' I laughed hysterically to myself. Why would that pervert come? "SOMEBODY!" I gave up yelling. It still hurt too much.

_And didn't You see me cry'n?_

_And didn't You hear me call Your name?_

Just the other night, Daisuke and I had been having such a romantic evening together. Both Daisuke and I called each other our 'Boyfriend' or 'Girlfriend'. Now he wasn't even looking for me. I wondered whether or not he even realized I was missing. Again. It seemed that thought just couldn't leave me alone. And neither could my throat. I felt heartbroken. He wasn't looking for me. I had given him my heart, and he just stomped on it. MY HEART!

_Wasn't it You I gave my heart to?_

_I wish You'd remember_

_Where you sat it down_

"I wish someone was looking for me." I whispered to myself. I felt so lonely. Having nothing with me, nothing to eat or drink. No one to talk to, no one to say what was on my mind to. No one to comfort me. NO ONE! NOTHING!

_And this is all that I can say right now, I know its not much._

_But this is all that I can give, yeah thats my everything._

No one to speak to. No one to laugh at me being afraid. No one to say 'Come on Riku! The hotel's this way!' No one to just say "RIKU!" Somehow, that thought sounded like Daisuke saying my name. Why did he keep bothering my thoughts. I didn't have anything but my 'food for thought'. Nothing to give, nothing to say. No one to dry my tears that just kept falling.

_This is all that I can say right now right now, I know its not much._

_But this is all that I can give, yeah thats my everything._

"Riku!" A distant voice called in my thoughts again. I felt a presence near me. Was it really? I slowly looked down in fear of my rescuer fleeing, or just disappearing like a mirage! Soon mocha brown eyes met wide, worried crimson ones. "DAISUKE!" I called quietly, for my throat wouldn't allow anything else. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Long enough to know that was you in the tree." He replied quietly.

_I didn't notice You were standing here_

I noticed his voice was trembling. He WAS worried after all! He DID care… but there was something else. Fear. He had been afraid something had happened to me. Suddenly, my balance shifted, and I tumbled down. Bracing myself, I shut my eyes. But the big SPLAT never came. Arms supported me instead. I opened my eyes. "Are you OK?" Daisuke asked. His eyes showed he was more than worried, he was relieved to see me alright, but showed some other feeling, one I couldn't grasp.

"Daisuke! You're soaked!" I suddenly remarked, realizing that he seemed to be getting me wet. I really didn't care. Just as long as he was there.

Daisuke laughed nervously. "Um, well… I was looking down by the water for you, and I accidentally fell in." He smiled sheepishly. His eyes showed that there was more to the wet than JUST the ocean. He'd been crying.

_I didn't know that_

_That was You holding me_

_I didn't notice You were cry'n too_

Daisuke slowly set me down. "I'm just so glad you're OK." He smiled, wrapping me into a sincere embrace.

"Me too Daisuke, Me too." I smiled returning the hug, not caring that I was being saturated in the same wetness as Daisuke, not caring that I would have to change when I got back. All that mattered then was that we were OK, and were safe together.

_I didn't know that_

_That was You washing my feet_

"You're safe." Daisuke repeated.

"Yes, I'm safe." I replied. I couldn't think of anything to say. We held each other in the long embrace, for it was the only thanks I could think to give.

_And this is all that I can say right now, oh i know its not much._

_But this is all that I can give, yeah thats my everything._

"Thanks Daisuke." I finally managed. That didn't seem enough. Thank you just didn't seem enough. Our hug had finished, and there was awkward silence. Suddenly there was pressure on my lips. Oh wow. He was KISSING me! So much for not thinking thanks was enough. I pulled closer, kissing back. It was all I could give. Embracing each other, we kissed- not the thank you- you're ok!- kiss. The 'I love you!' kind. The sincere kind. It was all I had to offer.

_This is all that I can say right now right now, i know its not much._

_But this is all that I can give, yeah thats my everything._

_And this is all that I can say right now, oh i know its not much._

_But this is all that I can give, yeah thats my everything._

Heading back to the hotel, Daisuke and I believed that everything was going to be OK. We were just OK. Savoring the Kiss. Savoring the presence of each other. We were safe now. We were SAFE!

_yeah thats my everything 2x_

"I love you Daisuke."

"I love you too Riku."

We believed that was all that needed to be said. All that could be given, was given.

_everything..._

:Oo:

SP: Wow. That actually turned out really well. This was my first attempt at a one shot and a song fic at the same time. It turned out much fluffier than planned. YEY FLUFFYNESS! OK, so I altered the ending, but hey. It was well worth it. It was fluffy!

I case you couldn't tell, I'm a huge fan of DaisukeRiku fics and DarkRiku fics.

Anyway…

Feel free to flame me. It's your only chance to do so. Feel free to leave good reviews too!

SaIlOr PhAnToM (Sailor Phantom)


End file.
